


回想起來那是一個雨夜

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 羅伊濕淋淋地站在莉莎的公寓外。最初他手上提著一把傘，可笑的是傘骨已經折壞。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	回想起來那是一個雨夜

回想起來，

那是一個雨夜的凌晨，必須是一個雨夜。

羅伊濕淋淋地站在莉莎的公寓外。

最初他手上提著一把傘，可笑的是傘骨已經折壞。他忘記將雨傘丟在哪了，他想不起來。連續幾天降雨，天氣忽然冷了起來。白霧漫起在街道上，街燈朦朦朧朧，霧氣模糊了線條，是夢境嗎？他順著道路前進。直到來到熟悉的路口。

他抬頭看見燈光透過窗戶，像是燈塔在霧中。

莉莎聽見敲門聲，是兩聲快速，間隔數秒後第三個長聲。疾風號首先抬起頭，她嘆口氣放下毛毯與茶杯，並寵溺地揉著疾風號的頭，讓牠回到睡墊繼續睡著，然後起身離開沙發。  
莉莎打開大門時，門外的羅伊傻笑著打招呼。她沒說什麼便將他拉進公寓，關上大門。莉莎直徑走向臥室，羅伊聽見櫥櫃開合聲，他脫下溼透的大衣掛在門後掛鉤上，並擺脫靴子排放在門邊。

莉莎從臥室取出毛巾和他的襯衫，她看見羅伊站在客廳中央，視線在相框上，沒有說一句話。她走近將毛巾和衣物遞給他，意示他擦乾水滴，然後轉身從壺中倒了一杯熱茶塞在他的手裡。他仍然沒有說一句話。莉莎只是拉著他的手走向沙發，讓他坐在沙發上，並拿著毛巾站在羅伊前方，輕輕擦乾他的頭髮，指尖在頭皮上輕快彈動。羅伊忍不住閉上眼睛，嘆了一口氣—從腹部深處，緩慢地將氣體推出身外。

「你想說嗎？」莉莎撥動羅伊半乾的頭髮，仔細地梳理。羅伊只是搖搖頭。「把茶喝完、換上襯衫，等我一下。」莉莎說完後將濕毛巾晾在衣架上。

完成後，莉莎走回他前方，髮夾被解開了，金色長髮落下披散在肩膀，羅伊看著她的左手將脖子後方的散髮收攏、撥到同一側。羅伊看見莉莎眼睛半掩，長長的睫毛在臉頰投下陰影，夜燈柔和了她的臉龐。他不想移開視線。  
莉莎將他輕輕推向椅背，隨後提起睡袍跨坐在羅伊的大腿上。他無法動作，因為莉莎握住他的手腕，因為他們之間僅有幾英尺，因為他們凝視著彼此。  
羅伊可以感覺到莉莎的呼吸，拍打在他的胸口，在他的頸間，他可以聞到她的味道，是皂香、火藥與丁香的融合。他小心地吸氣，似是想將味道刻印在記憶中。莉莎輕柔撫摸他的手臂，那是一種慰撫，她的溫暖。她的雙手沿著他的手臂上爬直到頸部，交錯在脖子後方。他其實非常想移動他的雙手。但莉莎傾身貼在他的耳邊，幾乎親吻著耳廓，她說：

「別動。」

莉莎摟住他，雙手在黑髮間將他壓向她的肩膀，她轉頭輕吻他，「我在這裡。沒有關係，我會一直在這裡。」

隨後，羅伊舉起手臂，他想要輕柔，他想要舒適體貼，像個溫柔的情人，相反，他緊緊地抱住莉莎將她鎖在胸前，仍然沒有說一句話。

回想起來，那是一個雨夜。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 今天是星期五的晚上，是個很適合寫東西的日子。這篇文章寫得非常快速，剛開始動手時是想寫smut，但節奏實在不適合XD。希望你會喜歡。疲倦時被擁抱，那被愛的舒適感真是無法言喻。多抱抱身邊的家人朋友與所愛！也歡迎留下你的想法。  
> 大多數時候我會在twitter追蹤Royai各種作品，你可以找到@juliann15015991  
> 希望工作之餘能有更多時間可以寫文章，但所有靈感都是在上班時間出現，不能一鼓作氣寫完真的很讓人氣餒，再次感謝。


End file.
